The invention relates to a horizontally arranged storage rail for securing, with spacing, products for storage, such as shaped metal sheets, plastic components or the like, in a storage rack, such as for example pallet or the like, with the aid of latches rotatably mounted on bolts, it being possible when placing the product for storage into the storage rack to swivel a latch located in a ready position into a working position while at the same time an adjacent latch moves from a rest position below an upper edge of the storage rail into the ready position.
DE-OS 3,811,310 has already disclosed, for example, a stacking column for stacking stored products of approximately identical shape and size with mutual spacings, latch lifters being provided arranged on top of one another.
When a product for storage is laid on a latch lifter located in the ready position, it moves into a working position. At the same time, a latch lifter arranged on it is swivelled by a control arm out of its rest position into its ready position.
The arrangement shown in this publication can be used on vertical stacking columns but is not suitable for horizontally arranged storage rails which serve for securing, for example, vertically aligned stored products, metal sheets or similar preforms.
Horizontally arranged storage rails are disclosed on the other hand in DE-OS 3,807,663. Here, corresponding latch lifters are arranged rotatably on bolts, in which case however these latch lifters are connected to one another via a linkage. These latch lifters have at one end an axis of rotation about which the latch lifter rotates. When swivelling the latch lifter out of its rest position into the ready position and afterwards into the working position, the said latch lifter describes a curve which has proven very unfavorable when loading the storage rack. Furthermore, the securing of the stored product is effected by means of a fastening lever which additionally requires a separate mimic for its corresponding movement.
The dependency of the movement of the individual latch lifters on the linkage has also proven unfavorable since this linkage does not have any fastening of the latch lifter in its working position. To this extent, the stored product can easily fall forward.